


Burdenous Memories

by Kage_Nightray



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, eventual dwarf/male!oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/pseuds/Kage_Nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kink meme:<br/>"There's plenty of fics where a girl from the real world finds herself in middle earth, joining the company and eventually falling in love with a dwarf, but there's is either very little or none at all of where the person is male. </p>
<p>So basically Male OC from real world finds himself on a journey to reclaim a mountain and ends up in love as well"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dinodas Brandybuck was considered by most to be a fairly ordinary hobbit - for a Brandybuck. What few knew, however - or rather, few remembered - was that he had not always been such.

He  was born with the name Lucas Rivers. He came from a far-away land, one which he refused to tell anyone about, mysteriously appearing in the Old Forest as a tween. There he was found by a pair of sisters - Asphodel and Primula - who brought the mysterious lad with them back to Brandy Hall. The girls’ parents agreed to adopt the lad, and gave him a hobbit-y name - Dinodas. The sisters, though young, took on the task of raising them, and teaching him all the important things of being a hobbit, a Brandybuck, and the son of a Took.

Of the things they taught him, they made it very clear that one rule was more important than all others:

Do not let a Took go adventuring alone.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent flashback/memories  
> Bold text comes directly from the book.

Bilbo was not enjoying this adventure. He was tired, hungry, and sore.

And they had only just left the Shire, and were passing through Buckland.

“Bilbo Baggins!”

He winced, and turned to face the owner of the shrill voice, resolutely not flinching away from the furious expression on her face.

“Hello, Asphodel.”

“Prim tells me that you are leaving on an adventure with dwarves. What were you thinking, leaving by yourself? Have you no regard for the Rule?” she continued, ignoring her cousin’s polite greeting. The rest of the Company came to a halt and watched the hobbits with a mixture of curiosity and irritation.

“Asphodel, I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself, there is no need -”

“You are completely missing the point of the Rule! That settles it, we’re coming with you,” she interrupted, glaring at her idiotic cousin.

“Who’s we? Please tell me you’re not bringing Prim, she’s not old enough -”

“Don’t be silly, Dinodas and me are coming with you. Mum said Prim can’t go further than Bree ‘till she’s twenty-five,” Asphodel scoffed as another hobbit appeared seemingly out of nowhere, carrying two packs.

“If I may interrupt, what exactly is going on? We must keep moving,” Thorin called out irritably.

“It would appear that our burglar’s cousins are joining us,” Bofur called back, sounding terribly amused.

“Absolutely not! One halfling is bad enough!”

Asphodel turned her glare to the king. “And why shouldn’t we come? The rest of you are accompanied by family, are you not?”

“Aye…”

“Well, why shouldn’t Bilbo be allowed to have family accompany him?”

As king and hobbit bickered, Dinodas turned to observe the group as a whole. There was Gandalf, Bilbo, and… thirteen dwarves

**_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…_ **

**_Fili and Kili had fallen defending him with shield and body…_ **

_“Why did they have to die, Luke? That doesn’t seem fair!”_

_“I’m afraid life isn’t always fair, little sister.”_

***

_“Luke, I just saw the new Hobbit movie! Why didn’t you come see it with me?”_

_“I already know how it ends, Marine, I read you the book when we were little.”_

_“Maybe they’ll change it in the movie! Maybe they won’t die!”_

_I wish I could believe that._

Lucas - no, Dinodas was pulled from his memories by Asphodel pushing him toward one of the ponies. “I got the stubborn arse to agree to let us come, but we’ll have to share a pony. Hurry up before they leave without us!”

Lucas silently helped his sister up onto the pony before climbing on after her, all the while staring at the Company of dwarves ahead of them.

I can’t let them die. I couldn’t save Marine, but maybe I can save them.

 

 


End file.
